Illusion Deck
"A ROLL ISN'T A CINNAMON ROLL WITHOUT CINNAMON!" Illusion Deck is the name given to the collection of Illusion Cards born from the various Rings of the Cycle of Clock. Whenever a Seed dies, the Darkness and Nihil they were born with leave their body, forming a Card that contains all of that power. The Seed then becomes a Mirage, a bodyless, lingering entity. Every Ring of Clock has four sets of cards: the Cards of Heart, Diamond, Spade and Club. These sets are assigned each to a major world, with Spade being always Clock. Up until the 3000th Ring, there have always been 40 Cards in each Ring, this finally changing when Corona set out to collect the 119960 Cards of every previous Ring to obtain their power. When the Ring ends, the Cards themselves also fade forever, their power being absorbed by the Jewel. This is the reason why the Cycle works as intended: the Jewel absorbs the Darkness and Nihil and gives them to the Mystery. When the Mystery dies, his Card, containing the previous energy AND that which he developed on his own, will be absorbed by the Jewel of the world, while leaving his body with as much Light as the Darkness he lost. Cards General structure of a Deck *The four Aces are always given to the Seeds of the four chosen worlds. The Ace of Spades is given to the Mystery. *All Heart cards are assigned to the world with the Ace of Hearts, and so on. *There are two Jacks that work for every Deck: the Jack of Shadows and the Jack of Crowns. The Jacks are only two for all 3000 Rings. *The Deck takes the name of its Ring, which takes the name of its Chaos. *There is no Deck of Yaiba, for the first Ring is an exception. Rules of every Card *When a Seed dies, its borrowed Nihil and Darkness turn into a card *This card is called an Illusion Card *Every single universe has forty Illusion Cards, as set by the System *There are four major worlds in each universe, each has ten cards *In the Cycle of Clock, Cards are born from every major Seed's death *The Cards dissolve upon being released, and linger in the air inside Binding Gold *Seeds obtain a Jewel and body when their biggest fears come true, which is the case in the Cycle *Binding Gold reappears as the Chaos's Jewel *When it does, the lingering Darkness finds a place in it *The Jewel will also generate more Darkness *Basically, with every Ring, more Darkness always piles up, because the Mystery's Jewel has the Darkness from previous Mysteries but also creates his own *The Cards take a physical form when called upon by an user of Binding Gold *This is because the Cards reside in Binding Gold *However they also take a physical form when leaving the Jewel *Haruka Shirogane and Royal Light are planning to take the Cards away from Binding Gold through the past, and grab them before they can dissolve *That way Haruka, whose body used to have Binding Gold, can use them and gain a Jewel and become a Crown TeamX Reports ''Ring 3000'' For the entirety of the Cycle of Clock, we have never minded the existence of the Illusion Decks. For normal people do not know about its existence, and they cannot travel to past worlds, we have never found the need to hide the Cards from anyone. However, our plans for Darkness and the 3000th Cycle are big. Considering how far we have come with building up Darkness, it is safe to assume that the Light contained in the Chaos' Jewel will soon rival that of Yaiba, which would be extremely dangerous for Darkness. In short, while we have an incredibly advantageous position, we must also be extremely careful not to let Chaos use his powers and find the Cards. Should he grasp the Darkness contained in those, he could turn it into extremely powerful Light, and nobody knows what a newborn Crown would be able to accomplish. For this very reason, we have decided to take matters into our hands, and find a way to put the Cards into Darkness' hands, so that he may take all of their power, and crush both Yaiba and Chaos. '' ''Corona It is not a secret to anyone that the Jewel of Nebula is decaying with all the Darkness we have piled up. However, should it die because of this, there would be no Seed to survive, killing both Yaiba and Soyin. Being our goal to take Soyin to the real world, we have been extremely careful with our moves so that they do not endanger Nebula's life. Yet, at the creation of Clock, we have found so many little oddities around its world. The betrayal of a section of our team that led to the creation of Light Crystals was the first of these. The biggest threat we have encountered thus far is an irregularity that not only affected Clock, but the whole Ring and those before it. The Cards from past Rings were appearing in our databases, despite having vanished into the Jewel!; time itself was being altered. Yet Chaos could draw forth the power to start a Void Illusion despite being two Seeds, through Light. That, we could not understand: if the Cards were vanishing, was that why someone managed to nearly kill Darkness? [ Last Timeline of the Loop ]. Darkness's power was vanishing, but Chaos' power was growing ever bigger: the only logical conclusion was that someone of the Light held those Cards and was turning them into power... breaking the balance between Light and Darkness that allowed our plan to function. The Dark energy was being stolen from Nebula's Jewel, and thus Darkness's. But who else could it have been, if not Yaiba himself? It was clear that only a Crown could do that, and yet, why then? He had never done anything to stop us before, why would he decide to move right at the end of the road? Operation Corona is what it was apparently called. The Crown had found an ally in the 3000th Clock, and they had set out to collect all of the Cards to stop our plan. That was the reasoning we assume they had. crush the world itself with the power of a second Crown, born thanks to the Nihil from the Cards and the Light it already had; and rewrite it for everyone by immediately taking the Darkness and turning the Crown into a Shadow. '' ''We could not let them interfere with the order of things, for this would surely break the Jewel in only a matter of years, destroying the past itself and altering the present. We could only hope to break the rules the Light had broken, with more Light. ''Two''